The bacterial gene nodE is the key determinant of host specificity in the Rhizobium leguminosarum-legume symbiosis and has been proposed to determine unique polyunsaturated fatty acyl moieties in chitolipooligosacharides (CLOS) made by the bacterial symbiont. We evaluated nodE function by examining CLOS structures made by wild-type R. leguminosarum bv. trifolii ANU843, an isogenic nodE::Tn5 mutant, and a recombinant strain containing multiple copies of the pSym nod region of ANU843. 1H-NMR, ESI-MS, FAB-MS analyses revealed that these bacterial strains made the same spectrum of CLOS species. We also found that ions in the mass spectra which were originally assigned to nodE-dependent CLOS species containing unique polyunsaturated fatty acids were actually due to sodium adducts of the major nodE-independent CLOS species. No evidence for nodE-dependent CLOSs was found for these strains. These results indicate a need to revise the current model to explain how nodE determines host range in the R. leguminosarum-legume symbiosis.